


фансервис

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [19]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Pets, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Лютик встретил фанатку после концерта в таверне и не смог не взять её путешествовать с собой и Геральтом.
Series: 50 поцелуев [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	фансервис

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mind Game](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mind+Game).



> #25 - поцелуй as a yes

В силу своей весьма бродячей и вне всякого сомнения творческой жизни Лютик старался не развивать особых привязанностей. Понятно, что без исключений не обходилось, как в любом уважающем себя правиле. Вот, к примеру, Геральт: Лютик к нему привязался, испытывал много эмоций по его поводу (не всегда положительных, но неважно, на негативных эмоциях песни даже лучше получались). Вслух он бы Геральту этого никогда не сказал, разумеется, а то зазнается ещё и забудет, кому обязан своей славой и контрактами. Но факт оставался фактом — если бы Геральт внезапно исчез, жизнь Лютика стала бы существенно печальнее. Безопаснее, да, но печальнее.

Или Йеннифэр. Ладно, понятно, что тогда случилось временное помутнение (хотя кто знает), но в конце концов и в своей гнусной ипостаси Йеннифэр была скорее уже злом знакомым, неизбежным и привычным. Таким, встрече с коим уже практически радуешься, ибо на месте Йеннифэр могли бы быть совершенно неведомые жутики. А так она уже на Лютика нападала, поняла, что ей невкусно, и больше этого делать не будет. То ли дело какая-нибудь незнакомая тварь… Короче, Йеннифэр бы Лютик тоже не стал признаваться в лицо, но он ценил её присутствие в их с Геральтом жизнях.

А ещё Плотва. Плотва, пожалуй, была единственным живым существом, кого Лютик готов был холить и лелеять хоть в беседе, хоть в песнях, хоть действиями. Плотву он любил и ценил, считал, что Геральт иногда обращается с ней недостаточно душевно, как того заслуживают верные друзья, а потому на этой почве находил с Плотвой много общего. И тем не менее, невзирая на всю уникальность Плотвы в жизни Лютика, у неё сейчас вполне могла появиться конкуренция. Жесточайшая прямо-таки.

Кошка увязалась за Лютиком после выступления в деревенской таверне, никуда не пропала после того, как Лютик расщедрился на приобретение крынки молока у придорожной торговки, и продолжала чесать рядом, даже когда он вышел за околицу и направился туда, где должны были ожидать Геральт с Плотвой.

— Ты что, ничья, — буркнул Лютик. Кошка ничего не ответила — и слава богу, впрочем, а то если б она оказалась котооборотнем с человеческим голосом и руками, Геральт бы не успел сюда добежать. Нет, она была абсолютно обыкновенной кошкой, с хвостом, усами и лапками. Просто почему-то никак не хотела расставаться с Лютиком.

— Наверное, тебе нравится, как я пою, — предположил Лютик. — Это, конечно, понять нетрудно. 

Кошка вытянула лапы вперёд и с видимым удовольствием распласталась по траве, выгибая спину. Сердце Лютика не выдержало (да и как тут было выдержать, раз он уже определил, что сия кошка — великая поклонница его трелей), так что он присел и погладил кошку пару раз. Тут-то ловушка и схлопнулась: оказывается, погладив кошку, ты мгновенно взращиваешь у себя в душе сильнейшую привязанность к ней и решительно не можешь бросить её посреди полей.

Вся логика бродячей жизни требовала минимизировать количество скарба до уровня примерно "вмещается в одну котомку, которую можно тащить без помощи Геральта". Творчество требовало порхать своими сердечными чаяниями от одной красоты к другой, не слишком-то задерживаясь на каждой из них. Хватало и того, что все эпические песни Лютика теперь вращались исключительно вокруг ведьмака. Но кошка. Которой нравится, как он поёт. С розовыми лапками и круглыми глазами.

— Геральт, — крикнул Лютик, подходя к их привалу. Плотва махнула хвостом в знак приветствия, от Геральта Лютик такого радушия не дождался. Геральт был слишком занят: латал труп убитой в ночи шиншиги. Оказывается, нынешний заказчик хотел не просто разделаться с чудищем, а ещё и получить его в мертвом виде целым и сохранным, чтобы склепать себе чучело. Заранее в договоре ничего подобного не было, но заказчик устроил истерику, пришлось теперь вносить правки и пришивать гигантскую лапу шиншиги к телу. За этим занятием Геральта и застали Лютик с новой подругой. Кошка отлично устроилась у него на руках, даже мурлыкала.

Возможно, Геральт мог носить котомку Лютика, а тот будет носить только лютню и кошку. Отличный план ведь.

— У нас новые друзья, — объявил Лютик. — Во-первых, вот эти отличные звенящие золотые господа в моём кошельке. Во-вторых, смотри, какая пушистенькая.

Геральт поднял голову от чудища. Во рту у него была зажата нитка, тянувшаяся к иголке в правой руке. Кажется, Лютик застал Геральта в ответственный момент закрытия ряда стежков.

— Милая же, — отважно сказал Лютик прямо в лицо Геральту и протянул кошку, чтобы тот тоже её погладил и убедился.

— Хм, — с сомнением протянул Геральт, не разжимая губ. Лютик мысленно возликовал: раз не "Зараза" и не "Не мог бы ты хуй", значит согласие получено и кошка останется в их маленьком хозяйстве. Так что Лютик решил больше Геральта не отвлекать и познакомить кошку с Плотвой — поставил её на траву перед лошадью.

— Не ревнуй, — сразу сказал Лютик Плотве. — Я же не тот чёрствый сухарь, я о вас обеих буду отлично заботиться.

— Поэт, — Геральт, судя по всему, дошил шиншигу. Или хотя бы кусочек работы закончил, — у тебя совсем мозгов нет, что ли? Куда нам ещё коты?

— Котыыы, — нараспев произнёс Лютик. Каким же он был талантливым, из какого угодно слова мог песню сложить. Не зря постоянно очаровывал и людей, и животных. — Котыыы-котыыы-котыыы.

Геральт сплюнул и выругался.

Кошка посмотрела на Лютика, как ему показалось, вопросительно. Мол, не пытается ли выгнать её прочь тот самый чёрствый сухарь. Лютик подхватил кошку обратно на руки и от всей души чмокнул в мокрый нос.

— Не переживай, — сказал он. — Конечно, ты никуда от нас не денешься. Кстати, надо дать тебе имя.

Лютик задумался, пощелкал рукой в воздухе, словно пытаясь поймать идею. Спустя пару мелодичных щелчков идея снизошла, прекрасная и внезапная, как всё в жизни Лютика, кроме Геральта (не внезапного) и Йеннифэр (не прекрасной).

— А назову я тебя Татиана фон Кагор, — воскликнул Лютик на всю округу. Геральт закашлялся (наверное, стоило проверить, не проглотил ли он иголку, но зараза к заразе всяко не липнет). — В честь моей любимой книжки сказок, которую бабушка в детстве читала.


End file.
